We laughed
by Uniqua123
Summary: We played, we talked, we kissed, we laughed- on her birthday, 87 year old Valerie, tells her granddaughter a story, her life story, and how she came to be the person she is now, please read, all reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 2

* anything written in bold refers to the 87 year old Valerie, anything in normal writing refers to Valerie of the past*

**I looked at my grandchild, quietly reading a book, Jane Eyre I believe, content with her own company. It reminds me of myself when I was 13, quiet, out of everyone's way, anti social if you wish. I knew that sometimes that could be a bad thing, and sometimes a good thing. **

**" Emily, put the book down and come here!" Sandra, her mother, my daughter, yelled from the kitchen.**

**"Yes mother" Emily called back obediently.**

**"Sandy, why don't Emily and I prepare dinner and you can spend time with Harry?" I suggested **

**" Oh thanks mum, that would be great, but mind you watch Emily, she's in a world of her own that one." Sandra said reproachfully.**

**I hauled myself of the sofa, and hobbled into the kitchen, Emily lurked behind me, her hair pulled over her face. When she noticed me looking at her she bent her head down further. I used to this, And Cameron would always scold me for it.**

**" hold your head up high" I quoted him to his granddaughter.**

**" Sorry" Emily mumbled. **

**We walked into the kitchen, where I noticed Sandra had begun to make a very complicated curry. This would take quite a lot of time, and Emily would probably not understand what needed to be done. Then I had an idea.**

**" Since your mother has banned you from reading, how about I tell you a story?" I offered**

**" What is it about?" She asked shyly**

**"Me" I replied simply**

**"Will I hear about Gran... I mean, mums dad?" she asked timidly**

**"Oh yes, I'm sure you'll find it interesting as Sandra doesn't like talking about him" I supplied **

**So then Emily carefully sat on a chair and I steadied myself over the stove, and this is where I launch back into my mess of a life.**


	2. Chapter 3

* anything written in this font refers to Valerie in the past, if I revert back to bold it means the present,please enjoy the story all reviews appreciated * this is set in 2010, Valerie is 10*

"Mum! But it's Lizzie, I can't _not_ go, she'd never forgive me! We're best friends!" I protested loudly, shocked at the volume of my voice.

"Valerie, you know I can't afford for you to go roller blading, much less buy Lizzie a birthday gift" Mum said wearily

" It's okay mum, I don't mind, I think I'll read Twilight instead" I said meekly

"I'm sorry val, tell Lizzie maybe next year" Mum said

I walked up the stairs, Lizzie was right, I had no back bone, she'd told me she wasn't taking no for an answer, that I had to come to this birthday Party. That she'd pay, all I had to do was convince mum. But instead, like Lizzie predicted, I had chickened out at last minute. Lizzie says I'm introverted, that I draw into myself and I don't interact. Lizzie interacts with everyone, she's the most popular girl at school, everyone was surprised when she befriended me. Especially me. What was I going to do now? Oh Lizzie I can't come, my mums still paying of debts from when she had to nurse my dad secretly because he was an illegal immigrant, and can't afford to send me roller blading or buy you a gift. I hate mum being poor. We'll not poor, but not rich. Lizzie's parents could buy anything, it seemed as if they were made of money, they bought any toys, clothes, shoes, games, that Lizzie wanted with no hesitation. My mum struggled to get me a book that had been on the shelves for ages. What was I going to tell her? I'll text her now, I'll say we're busy, that I have a dentist appointment.

'Liz, can't make it on Saturday, busy, mum said maybe next year:( ' I sent

Minutes later a reply came in, it read ' Val, your coming! Why can't you come? I told you, dad said he'd pay, your my best friend you can't not come. Plus, I got Kyle to come to, he said he's looking forward to seeing you;) '

' Liz, I really don't think I can come, mum really wanted me too but we have doctors appointments, and we haven't got you a gift yet, and sure he did'

' You always have an appointment, but I'll let you off this time, but you HAVE to come to our Christmas party. And he really did, I told you he fancied you, how come your never on BBM?'

I didn't know how to answer, should I be honest and say, because my mum only ever gave me £10 credit each month, which was barely enough for a week of BBM usage, so I just barely used it, or go with my usual lie, I lost my phone.

' I'm always losing my phone, only just found it now."

" Aw, you need to attach it to yourself, your always losing it, silly goose! Anyways have to go, walking the dog, see you tomorrow!'

I didn't bother to say bye, it would just waste credit I didn't have. Sometimes I hated talking to Lizzie, whenever I do, I feel low and inferior to her. Mum used to think that she bullied and used me, but in actual fact, Lizzie is a super kind friend, and even though we're complete opposites we get on well. And she isn't a bad influence as mum once thought, in fact she's a good one. Once mum finally started to accept Lizzie, she thought her being my friend would help me to be more outspoken and more social. I guess I did become those things. I picked up my battered copy of the Hunger Games and read it, reading was like a safe haven for me. I could become someone else for a few hours, share their life, love, and their story. Forget about reality and the present and become absorbed in fantasy and fiction. Sometimes when I'm feeling desperately low, I fool myself that everything I read exists. That Harry Potter is really out there somewhere, and that Katniss is really out there somewhere marrying peter, or that there are vampires like Edward lurking around the corner Waiting to wish me off to an eternity of love with them, Or my favourite and most common, That my life, is all a dream, and one day I'll wake up in a nice big bed, next door to my parents, where I'm Lizzie and Lizzie's me, and I can have whatever I want, and I only read as a hobby, and not as a cure to stop myself sinking into depression and loneliness, and where my mum was happy and had my dad. Where everything was just perfect. Perfect. Like Lizzie.


End file.
